Missing at Midnight
by zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
Summary: Ivan falls for Sj-(Alfred and Matthew's little sister) and silently vowes to protect her with his life. But will his vow be put to the test when they both go, Missing at Midnight?
1. Meating the new girl

**TITLE: **

Missing at Midnight...

SUMMARY:

The new girl moves in and Ivan is love struck, as he vows to protect her with his life. But will he haffta put his money where his mouth is when they go, Missing at Midnight?

WARNINGS:

Posable OOCness, language, bulling, the Nations are now humans, and kidnapping.

-Gilbert-

So there I was ya see? Just (A/N: Power) walking down the hall when suddenly I heard, "J-just leave me alone" I frowned and peeked around the corner. Lovino Carriedo was pressing some blond kid I've never sean before up agents some lockers.

Now, _normally_ I wouldn't care since I'm much to Awesome to have my face dented in. But he looked so scared and I felt the need to help the squirt out. So, I took a deep breath and marched over.

"Wow Lovino," I began. Smirking as he turned his head to shoot me a glare. "Picking on the new kid. How original" His heated gaze intensified and I began to justifiably fear for my life. "Fuck off Potato basterd, I'm in the middle of something!" "Dude just put him down" the poor boy cried out as he was then slammed even harder in to the cold mettle.

"Why should I?" "Stop it! Your hurting him!" I shouted. Grabbing his arms. He grinned. "Thats the point" As I was trying to help out the now trembling lad I failed to notes the sound of approaching foot steps. "Ack!"

I blinked. Lovino was (for some reason) lying on the ground. My guess was he had been pushed, but before I had a chance to ask who, he was sat on by...a girl? She pinned his hands with her left one, her right clenched into a tight fist, drawn back and ready to do some serious damage on Lovino's face.

"Look jackass," she started. Tone firm and seething with raw anger. The crowed that had gathered gasped, as no one seemed to have the balls to stand up, let alone speak to him that was. Me included.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care. But what I do know is, if you ever bug my big brother again, I will personally kick your ass. Got it?" He just glared. She brought the fist closer. His trapped hands now in a painfully tight looking grip.

"I said got it!?" He nodded slightly. Thou still sending her dirty looks. She eyed him with just as much fire then slowly got up. He leaped to his feet and shoved threw the crowed. I tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around. And I got a good look at her.

Her long jet black hair was straitened (thou it didn't look naturally so) and combed over the left side if her face. Her skin was fair, but held some color. And her penetrating eyes where lavender-violet.

"What?" She asked. Her voice pretty and smooth when it lost the angry bite. I offered a smile. "Um...that was cool what you did. Standing up to Lovino like that" She cocked an eyebrow. "So thats his name? I expected something intimidating like, Sam. Or Elvis" "Kesesesese!~ Your totally Awesome. I'm Gilbert" She smirked. Shaking my hand. "Sj"

She then turned to walk away and glanced back. "Thanks for taking care of Matt"


	2. West is a beautiful lady

**Chapter Two**

-Gilbert-

I saw Matthew enter the lunch room and waved him over. He sat down across from me. His eyebrow raised. "Yeah?" I smiled a bit. "What? I can't eat lunch with my buddy?" "B-buddy?" I grinned. "Sure. We can be friends right?" He nodded slowly. "I guess s-" "Great. I'm Gilbert by the way" "I'm M-" "Matthew right?" He blinked. "Kesesese!~ I'm not creeping you out am I?" "Well-" "Good" He rolled his blue violet eyes. Oh I having fun with this :D. Well, I _was_. Until _someone _decided to _smack_ me upside the head!

"Owieee! What was that fooor?" I wined as Ludwig came and sat down to my left. He ignored me. "So. Who's this?" "I'm Matthew" "Nice to meat you Matthew. I'm Ludwig, and you've aparently met wurst-for-brains" "Kesesese!~" He looked at me strangely.

"Yeah..._anyway _I-" "HEY MATTIE!" I jumped and my ear drums where practaly ripped in half from the extreamly loud voice. (A/N: I guess you can tell who this is? Hehe)

"Oh. H-hey Alfr-fred" Matthew stutterd out. I blinked. "Who's Alfr-" "I'm the HERO! Dur!" "...riiight, um...I'm Gilbert, and this is my brother, Ludwig" "Well I'm ALFRED BONNEFOY! THE HERO!"

"I believe you already said that..." Ludwig stated. "Hum? Said what?" "...nevermind..." "Well, as much as I would like totally love to stay hear and chat with you lovely ladies. The HERO! Has places to be. Laters!"

He then scamperd off.

"Kesesesesese!~" "And just what is so funny bruder?" "You would make a beautiful lady West!"

That comment had me waking up in the nerses office with ice on my head.


	3. Dealing with a priss

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to no78one

**-Gilbert-**

'Let's see...who to grace with my Awesomeness...hummm...' This was truly a dilemma. But then! The perfect target!

"Hello, Rodrich!~" I said. Then laughed as he jumped in surprise. "Hello pain in the a-I mean Gilbert" He then studied my face for a sec and spoke. "I heard you got taken to the nurses office" "Yeah. Luddy got all mad and hit me in the head" "Humm, thats funny because I thought it was impossible for you to have any more brain damage"

"I know right? I-" I blinked. Did he just say...?...did he just..."DID YOU JUST INSULT THE AWESOME ME!?" He placed a hand on my four arm gently. Expression hurt. "Oh of corse not dear. I would never insult you" I smiled. "Kesese!~ Good. Because I thought-" 'Oh hell no!'

"DID YOU JUST USE SARCASM ON ME!?"

-Seconds later-

"AAAHHH!"

"YOU'D BETTER RUN FASTER THAN THAT YA PRISS!"

-2 mins later-

The principal sighed. "Gilbert. Will you please explain to me why you were trying to gouge Rodrich's eyes out with an egg beater?"

"That's easy! He...he...well...umm...I forgot?" "Detention! Rodrich, get cleaned up and head to class" "Yes sir" Great. How was I to know that trying to murder someone with a kitchen utensil was gunna get me detention?

As he passed by me he smirked, mouthing: Have fun in detention. "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Very important life lesson dearies so listen up. Unless you want a weeks detention, do not throw your principal's stapler at your prissy cousin's head and knock him out.


	4. She winked at me!

**-Sj-**

I was switching classes when I saw brown haired kid running for his life. I frowned, disappointed that I wasn't the one that put the fear in his eyes.

Looking further down the hallway I spotted...Greg?...Gary?...G...Gilbert! I remember now. I saw Gilbert running as well with bloody murder written on his face and wondered why he was truing to kill the kid. I grabbed the boys arm as he ran by.

"Get to class and I'll deal with Gilbert" He daintily straightened his cloths and frowned. "And who are you to give orders?" I cocked my eyebrow and spoke in a creepy calm voice. "Would you rather I let him kill you?" He franticly shook his head a ran away, just as Gilbert caught up.

He sent me an annoyed look. "Aw! Why'd you let the brat get away!?" I shrugged. "Felt like it" His eyes rolled. "So, why were you after him in the first place?" "Because he got me a weeks worth of detention!" I smirked. "You must be used to getting in trouble thou right?"

"Well yeah, but I get detention for doing something Awesome. Not because of my prissy cousin!" I pinched his cheek. "Aw, poor baby. Don't worry. I'll make you feel better"

-Gilbert-

I blinked. 'Hows she gunna do that?' she looked thoughtful for a moment. "You said you got a weeks worth correct?" "Yessss?" I answered slowly. "And we have next class together?" I nodded. She chuckled. And gestured for me to follow.

As we walked into history I grew nervous about what she was going to do. Suddenly, I high pitched voice rang out. "Well. How nice of you two to join us. Care to make up a ridicules excuse as to why your late?"

I gulped. She scares everybody. But just as I opened my mouth to stutter out a reply, Sj said something that had the room howling in laughter.

"Oh I am terribly sorry your majesty Sir. But Gilbert and I were much to busy having le sexytimes in the men's restroom (which now needs to be cleaned) to care about being on time"

Her mouth hung open in shock. "You... TAKE YOUR SEATS!" But she jumped up on the teachers desk. Playing some mean air gituar and singing: "I said so what? I'm still a rock star! I got my rock boots, and I don't need you!-" "Your in scrious trouble young lady!" "Oh I wanna get is trouble, oh I wanna start a fight!"

The class was dieing.

"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me! Infect me with your lovin, fill me with your poison!" "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Sj was now hopping from desk to desk. And sang the unthinkable.

" 'cuause I may be bad, but I'm perfictaly good! And theres sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones but CHAINS AND WIPPS EXSIGHT MEEE!"

"DETENTION FOR YOU, YOU JUVINIAL DELINQUENT!"

"Fuck yeah! Can I have a weeks worth?" "A WEEKS DETENTION!" With a satisfied smirk she sat down in her seat.

Smiling goofily in aw as she winked at me.

A/N: Oooooh! Who thinks Gilbert's starting to have a thing for her? Lol


	5. Because I threatened to kick his ass

**-Narrator-**

"WERE HOOOOME!~" "Bloody hell! You don't have to shout!" Arthur exclaimed as he awoke with a start. Sitting up on the couch.

"Aw, don' be like that Iggy!~" "Why I outta-" "Now now Arthur, there is no need for violence. It's not his fault your being tempermentle" "Wa...I'm not being tempermantle you frog!" "Ahonhonhon!~ Whatever you say mon cher~"

Arthur stormed into the kitchen mumbling something about a stupid frog.

"So. How did everybody's day go?" He asked. "It was great, I WAS THE HERO!"

"I made some friends"

"And I got a weeks detention!~"

"Thats so wonderful I-...you what!?" Francis shouted out of surprise.

She nodded. "Well what happened?! What did you do?!" "Nothing...that bad" "That bad?" "I danced around on the desks in history class." "W-why would you do that?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to get detention." "Why!?" "Because my friend got detention and was gunna be lonely"

Francis blinked. "Er, ok then. Seeing as you did nothing wrong your off the hook. Did anything else happen?"

"...oh! Matt got attacked~" "HE WHAT!?" He then began frantically checking his dear Matthieu over for wounds."Mon Dieu! Why did you not tell me this first!?" "...I'm telling you now-" "Never mind that!"

He exclaimed, as Matthew tried to tell him he was fine. "I'm ok. Really"

"Oh corse your ok" "How would he be ok if he got attacked!?" "Because I threatened to kick the kids ass before he could do anything!~"

And with that, Francis face palmed.


	6. SEXXXYBOY

**-Sj-**

Lying on my dark purple bed spread I looked threw my contacts and frowned.

ALL CONTACTS:

Freddie

Art

Dad

Matt

Mom

Sexxxyboy

My thumb hovered over 'Mom' I swallowed thickly. Then shook my head. It wasn't worth it.

But then I blinked, looking at my contacts again I clicked the one standing out.

ME: ^I'm gunna go on a limb hear and guess this is Gilbert?^

SEXXXYBOY: ^XD^

ME: ^I see. How'd I get your number?

SEXXXYBOY: ...

ME: O_O...You put it in when I fell asleep in math didn't you! -_-

SEXXXYBOY: Nooo...

ME: -_-

SEXXXYBOY: ...

ME: -_-

SEXXXYBOY: O_O

ME: -_-

SEXXXYBOY: Stop sending that face your scaring me!

ME: :) Really? :D

SEXXXYBOY: D'=

ME: ...

SEXXXYBOY: D'=

ME: :D I'm coming for you Gilbert

SEXXXYBOY: JESUS CHRIST YOUR AS CREEPY AS IVAN!

ME: o_O who?

SEXXXYBOY: A Russian bustard who goes to out school

ME: Oh. Gilbert?

SEXXXYBOY: ?

ME: Why do you have 3 'x's in your contact name?

SEXXXYBOY: ...

ME: ...

ME: -_- God your an idiot

SEXXXYBOY: XD!


	7. Ivan to the resscue!

-Narrator-

"AH!" "Not such a tuff guy with out your \baby/ sister around are you!?" Lovino taunted. Landing another on our poor Matthew. "When I'm done with you, you wont even dare to tell her about this!"

Matthew just kept his mouth shut and let the beating happen. Knowing that his over protective little sis would some how find out anyway. And then Lovino's ass would be in real trouble (A/N: Not in that was you pervies! xD or maybe I was the only one thinking that o_O)

Another punch was about to land when suddenly. "Do you want to die comrade?" Lovino blinked and looked up to see the 'Scary ass Russian bastard' and glared. Thou his voice shook with fear.

"What?" "Do you want to die?" He replied calmly. Creepy grin spreading at his next words. "It is a very simple question Да? If you don't wish for me to kill you. Then step away from the boy. But" He paused and chuckled darkly.

"If little Lovino wants to die," he walked up to him. "Then that can be arranged."

Lovino gulped and stupidly held his ground. (A/N: YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING ITALIN! RUN BEFOR YOU GET BUTT RAPPED!...*coughs awkwardly* Er, I'll continue writing now...)

"It would be oh so easy and relatively painless to just" He reached out and touched Lovino's nape. "Break your neck"

I've never seen anybody run away so fast. Not even Feliciano XD!

Ivan reached out and grasped the trembling hand. He pulled Matthew close and stroked his head soothingly. "Hush now my new comrade. It is ok"

Matthew looked up and blinked innocently. "What are you d-doing?" Ivan smiled a real smile. "I'm making you feel better Да?" He nodded. "Well I do feel better. I'm Matthew" "I am Ivan. We will be the best of friends!"

(A/N: SEE! Ivan's not compleatly heartless! Haha)


	8. Sj's Bio!

(A/N: 'Ello all my Merveilleux[wonderful] fanz whom are reading zis story! I juzt thought zat you would like to know a little bit about ze youngest Bonnefoy zibling. Zo wiz out ze further a due...)

FULL NAME:

Skyler Juliet Bonnefoy.

NORMALLY CALLED:

Sj

SOMETIMES CALLED:

Sky: By Arthur

Jules: By Francis

Julie: By Jade

IS LATER CALLED:

Jule: By Ivan

NICKNAMES:

Sj

Little J

Jay

AGE:

16 1/2

HAIR COLOR:

Jet black, sometimes can appear blue black.

EYE COLOR:

Lavender-purple eyes, when angered can turn dark purple or black, when sad white lavender.

FAMILY:

ARTHUR

Unclish role and family friend. Sometimes called Mr. A

FRANCIS:

Dad, some times Frenchy

JADALIN/JADE:

Mom

MATTHEW:

Older brother and called Matt unless she's mad at him

ALFRID:

Older brother and called Freddie unless mad at him

FUN FACTS:

Can speak:

Russian

German

English

French

Spanish

Italian

Latin

CAN PLAY THE:

Piano

Violin

Guitar

HER HAIR:

Was curly when she was born

Is naturally wavy

(A/N: That's all the info you get less I spoil it all! I've already said to much! Lol anyway, I hope you like Chapter 9! Feel free to comment about chapter plot ideas or PM me just to chat! Bye~ XD!

Btw, French accent was fail! Lol)


End file.
